Our Song
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Everyone has a song, what is Sara and Grissom's? This is a way they let their secret known and have a good night after it.


Our Song

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI, Miami or New York!

Note: To check out the song by Jason Michael Carroll, go to Youtube and type in his name. You'll find his song 'Livin' Our Love Song'

Catherine looked at the team, she smiled.

"Listen, I know it's country but there's a concert at one of my hotels. I can get you in free so who wants to go." They all looked at her.

"Who's playing Catherine?" Sara was the first to ask, Catherine was shocked.

"Jason Michael Carroll."

"I'm defently coming." Sara said and that made the boys jump in, Catherine looked at Grissom.

"Alright, I'll come but under one condition." He looked at Catherine, "I get to bring my fiancee."

Catherine and the boys looked at him in shock, "Fiancee? Hell yes, I need to meet her before the concert though. I can't believe you got ingaged. When did you?"

"A while back and I'd love to introduce you to her."

"You have a fiancee, I though you were gay after the past years." Greg said and Sara started laughing, the boys and Catherine too.

"The concert is tomorrow night, wear something like jeans and a top, nothing to revealing." That was mainly to Sara, she lifted an eyebrow.

"Like I would, between you and me, I dress the least revealing." Catherine nodded in agreement. "I have to call Sofia, so she knows to come."

"Sofia?"

"Sara and her are like best friends." Catherine looked at Greg as he explained, finally understanding since they had just learned Greg and Sofia were dating, a week before.

Next Night

Sara stood in her closet looking at her clothes, Grissom was already dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"What should I wear?"

"How about your dark blue jeans and lavendar halter top. It's not as revealing." Grissom looked at her from the closet door.

"I will, thank you."

After dressing, Sara placed her ring on her finger. They had decided to tell the team within the next week, this gave the perfect oppertunity.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let me put on some lip gloss." She said putting on lip gloss. "I can't believe he's playing. I'm only excited because he plays our song."

"I understand Honey, I can't wait to dance with you as he plays it."

Mirage Casino

The team at in 'Catherine's Office' waiting on Grissom, his fiancee and Sara.

"I can't believe you own this place." Catherine looked at Greggo.

"I just run it Greggo, Las Vegas owns it. Where is he?"

"Sara's late too, I'd expect her to the first one in the door after her jumpping up last night. Could they have gotten lost?" Nick asked with worry.

"Not a chance, I have my security at the door, they were instructed to bring them straight here. Finally!" As the door opened and Grissom and Sara came in. "Where have you been?"

"Getting ready."

"Damn Sara, this isn't in a romantic way but you look hot." Sara looked at Nick, he put his hand up.

"Where's your fiancee Gil?" Catherine looked at him, "is she arriving late, I need to know."

"You're looking at her, Sara and I began dating. I asked her to marry me two months ago. We planned on telling you a week from now but this gave us the perfect time."

"You're kidding right?" Sara looked at Catherine and took off her ring, handing it to Catherine. "Oh my God, you're not. You're marrying Sara? Holy shit, this is just...holy shit."

Catherine handed Sara back her ring and Sofia was the first to hug Sara. "I can't believe you. I knew you two were dating, but engaged? Why didn't you call me?"

"Secret."

"Uh, Cat, no offense but the concert begins in five."

"We'll settle this later, over drinks."

"I can't drink."

"Why?" Sara smiled as she looked at Catherine.

"I'm pregnant, two months."

"Now I'm going to kill you." Grissom rolled his eyes at Catherine's statement.

They went to the concert, it was set up differently. In the front was a dance floor and in the back was tables. Catherine got a table in the front, it was reserved for them. The band was setting up while people were coming in the room. Soon everyone was in and the band began to play.

"For all those in love in this room, I want to play this song. I sing it when I'm on the road thinking about my wife. Here's Lookin' At You."

Sara stood and took Grissom's hand, they joined many other couples on the dance floor. The team watched the two.

"Look at them two." Nick looked at Catherine, she nodded.

"I've never seen him like this, he's like a sick puppy dog..."

"In love!" Greg added to her comment.

"Greg?" Sofia stood and took his hand, he followed her to the floor.

"Well that's two couples in love, oh man, love has hit the lab big time."

When the song was over, the two couples came back to sit down.

"Man Gil, you're a sick puppy dog in love." Grissom looked at Catherine and shook his head.

"Sara can do that to a guy." Sara gently pushed Sofia for that comment, she laughed.

"Shut up Sofia, before I do a number to you." Sofia gently pushed her back.

"So, do you two have a song because Sara nearly yelled when she hear this guy's name?"

"It's called 'Livin' Our Love Song', it's the one we plan on playing at our wedding." Grissom looked at Sara, she smirked.

They went through many songs till their song came up, Grissom took her hand and they went to the floor. Sara put her arms around his neck and they danced.

"How long have they been dating?" Sofia looked at Catherine.

"Two years next month." Catherine's mouth came down like a bass fish.

The two had been dating two years and were engaged. Everyone turned to look at the two sick puppy dogs, who were in love and dancing to their song.


End file.
